Upon Returning
by GrimmjowXEspada
Summary: It was painful every time he was shoved away, but he would stay and watch over the other man. Seeing the angercontorted face melt back into a soft, almost angelic smile was worth every wound. [Tykki X Rabi] [YAOI] [OneShot]


_Okay, I originally wrote this in Japanese (like I do all of my fanfictions)... However, I was rushed on this project and so my grammar my be a bit "funny" in places... Gomen nasai!_

* * *

-CLICK- 

The door snapped shut behind the man as he stepped into the room. He leaned back against the door, looking about the room he'd missed these past weeks. He wanted to just fling himself onto the bed and roll around, inhaling the sweet scent of the linen. To just flop onto his back and rest upon the bed also seemed a brilliant idea. Such thoughts would have to wait, he needed a bath. He needed to wash off the mixture of dreadful smells sticking to him and his clothes. It was a putrid stench of blood and something rotting that had grown strong over the past few days. He lifted an arm, taking a large whiff, he concluded that his armpits were also not doing all that well with the lack of soap.

Taking a few steps towards the chair placed underneath the coat hanger, he sat in the cushioned seat. Bending downward he began taking off his boots, lazily tossing them across the room. Unzipping his coat as he stood, he replaced the towel and bath robe with the exorcist's uniform on the hanger. Stripping himself the rest of the way, he slipped his arms into the sleeves and tied the robe around the waist.

"I hope Komui hasn't done anything horrible to the water…"

He sighed, remembering the last time he'd come back from a long mission to find acid water in the baths. His toes on his left foot hurt just thinking about it. Laughing, the picture of the indescribable look on Yuu's face popped up in his head. Reaching out, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, leaving.

-------------

The water streamed slowly down his back as he poured it from the basin into his crimson mane. He put the basin down, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squirting the goo into his hand. Lathering it up, he spread the shampoo, white suds covering his scalp. Rinsing his hair, he repeated the earlier steps on his body with the soap. Tying his towel around his formerly exposed self, he stepped out into the bath area. His body adjusted to the heat quickly as he entered the water. The heat from the liquid melted away that odd feeling of being watched he'd gotten in the hall. The worries from earlier traveled up and away with the steam.

-------------

"Tykki… Tykki! Come on, we're going to be late."

Sighing, he stood, brushing the dust and dirt from his pants. Roofs aren't exactly the cleanest of places to be sitting, watching your… object of affection?… relax in a bath. He walked over to the impatient Noa, casting one last glance in the opposite direction before the two disappeared.

-------------

"Weird…"

_A bell?_ He could have sworn that he'd heard something up on the roof. Whenever he'd looked he hadn't seen a single thing up there. _Maybe someone's cat got loose?_ If that was the case, the feline was probably chasing Tim or some other portable golem.

-------------

"If you'll excuse me…"

He stood, leaving the table, his plates still entirely filled and untouched. Never once had he ever had a meal with the Earl that he hadn't touched any of the food placed before him. Tonight was different, there was only one thing he wanted. That thing wasn't food, a book, or anything you could _buy_ for that matter. He could only guess at how pissed the Earl of Millennium would be if he knew what it was he wanted.

Making his way towards the exit of this infernal place, his mind cluttered itself with thoughts of a certain red-haired, eye patch wearing human. _An exorcist_, something that should fall under the "disgusting thought" category for the Noah clan. He couldn't help himself, it wasn't necessarily his fault for falling in love, was it?

This was going to be one of _those nights_, he could tell. On most nights, he'd sneak into the bookman heir's room and hold his hand as he slept. The exorcist would call his name, unconsciously recognizing his presence. Sometimes the younger man would cling to his hand as if it were something precious. Other times he'd shove the hand away and curse at him for hurting his friends.

It was painful every time he was shoved away, but he would stay and watch over the other man. Seeing the anger-contorted face melt back into a soft, almost angelic smile was worth every wound. Tonight, however, he wanted the red-head to consciously know he was there for once.

---------------

He heard the door on the opposite side of the bath open. Turning around, he grinned, waving at the young general as he stepped through the door. He didn't feel like stopping to chat as he usually did. After exchanging greetings with the silver-haired boy, he excused himself from the room.

--------------

Looking into the mirror, he watched the water slowly drip from the ends of his crimson mane. The small droplets echoed each other, the soft noises they made as they hit the wood sounded like tears. In the reflection of his green iris, he saw someone smiling. It was that beautiful smile of the Portuguese Noa. There was something oddly captivating about that man's smile… Something that made him want to see it over and over again.

He'd had dreams about this man, sometimes they were nightmares where he relived the event of Allen's 'death'. Other times they were the kind of beautiful, warm dreams no one wants to end. He felt it stupid to dream that the Noa still loved him and even more so that they could be happy together. He pretended he didn't have feelings for his enemy, he even tried to like Rinali. It worked for awhile, but that smile continued to haunt his mind. He desperately wanted to tell the other man how he felt, even if he was rejected it would be one less weight to burden his shoulders with.

---------------

This hallway was so unusually crowded that he'd had a hard time slipping past the exorcists. _A hours time shouldn't have had this much of an effect on the amount of people…_ Finally, he reached the door to the room he'd been looking for, reaching out towards the handle, hands shaking lightly. He did this almost every night however, the fact that the red head would be awake made him slightly nervous. _Twist the handle. That's all you have to do… Twist the handle. I hear someone heading in this direction, hurry…_ He slipped into room, closing the door softly behind himself just in time to hear whoever it was run past.

---------------

-CLICK-

He hadn't heard the soft click of the door nor the approaching footsteps behind him. Entirely unaware of the other's presence until he felt a gloved hand run down his back. Hot breath on his ear sent delightful, little shivers down his spine. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He could smell the slight, hardly noticeable scent of smoke. In the mirror was the reflection of that smiling face next to his ear. He needed no more proof than that. Closing his eyes, he grinned a big goofy grin into the mirror.

---------------

He noticed the silly look on the green-eyed man's face and was suddenly filled with the overwhelming joy of knowing that his worries were unnecessary. Reassured, he wrapped his arms around the exorcist. Inhaling the vanilla scent the other carried, he sighed softly to himself. His smile grew evil as he tugged a couple of times on the other man's towel. Laughing, he placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek.

---------------

He noticed how the shade of red that tinted his cheeks clashed with the shade of his hair. He had just realized that he wasn't really wearing anything except for that small, white towel. _How embarrassing…_ He placed his hands atop the gloved ones at his waist and leaned back into the dark-haired man, tilting his head, laughing._ If this is a dream, I sure as Hell don't want to wake up._

---------------

He let his head drop, touching his lips to the redhead's for an upside-down kiss. The two stayed like that for awhile before he pulled his head up, away. Prying his hands out from under the other's, he placed them atop the slim shoulders in front of him. He guided the bookman heir over to the bed.

--------------

He sat down on the bed, watching the other male strip. The fabric of the suit slipped off of the Noa's shoulders and down his body, revealing patch after patch of lovely dark grayish skin. He thought he was going to start acting like one of those giggling, squealing, idiotic fan girls. The man was practically flawless! He tried not to stare for awhile, constantly blushing and averting his eyes. It was just too hard NOT to look, eventually he gave in and stared at the glory that was Tykki Mikk's body.

--------------

Feeling the other man's gaze, he turned, giving the redhead a blinking, questioning look. Seeing the younger man's face turn a bright red as he looked away, made him want to start laughing again. Instead of ruining the moment with laughter, he smiled his most seductive smile, posing to impress. Something caught his eye just before he went back to removing his last articles of clothing. _A bulge?_ He smirked to himself, making sure he took his time.

--------------

Clutching his hands at his sides on the bed, looking down he noticed something. He hadn't realized just how aroused the older male was making him. The Noa was being painfully slow. _I can't take this much longer…_ He watched the pants slide lower, centimeter by centimeter… He was like a kid opening their last present on Christmas, so entirely impatient but having to take their sweet time anyway.

--------------

He stepped out of his undergarments and quickly made his way over to the other male. Ripping the towel off and throwing it to the side, he pushed the green-eyed man onto his back. Climbing atop the exorcist, he stopped to admire the pale flesh of Rabi's body beneath him. Smirking, he crushed their lips together.

--------------

He left a trail of small kisses down the redhead's body as he pumped, his hand squeezing just a little tighter each time, on the man's cock. He moved his mouth lower, slipping his tongue out to lap up the droplets forming at tip of the erect member in his hand.

--------------

"Tyk- Aahh!"

He clasped his hand over his mouth as soon the sound escaped. He felt strands of ebony hair brush against his thigh as the other moved, smiling up at him from between his legs. Desperately, he wanted to feel the Noa inside him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he suppressed another moan as he felt himself engulfed in the older man's wet heat. He was being driven closer the edge with every move the other male made, getting ever closer to climax.

-------------

"You should let that beautiful voice of yours out, Rabi."

He cupped the redhead's cheek with his free hand, tracing small circles with his thumb on the man's skin. _He reached his limit…_ He pried loose the pale hand from the green-eyed male's mouth. Below him, eye fluttered close as another moan escaped parted, uncovered lips. He felt the other's seed on both of their abdomens as the younger man came.

-------------

"Are you alright?"

He reached upwards, wiping a stray tear from the bookman heir's face. Receiving a pained nod of approval, he felt the muscles relax around him. Pulling out, he thrust back into the redhead's entrance. He didn't wish to hurt his lover more than he had to.

-------------

With every thrust the Noa made, the pain lessened and a rhythm started to form. His eyes were half-lidded in lust as he moaned like a whore. He ran his hands down the older man's back, palms slippery with sweat. Bringing them back up, he tangled his hands into the mess of ebony hair on the other's head. He called Tykki's name over and over again, as if it was the only thing he knew say.

------------

"Are you enjoying yourself, Rabi?"

He stretched the syllables of the name as he whispered. Panting, his hot breath inducing delightful shivers from the man beneath him. Every time the redhead said his name it threw him further, closer to release. He pounded harder into the younger man, causing more incoherent screams.

------------

Stars exploded as his lover found his prostrate, pounding into it again and again. Arching his back and screaming the other man's name, he shuddered as he came. Panting as he felt every wave of pleasure leave in his release. He let go of the curly strands of hair in his hands as he fell back atop the bed.

------------

He collapsed face first next to the exorcist. Rolling onto his side, he reached downward, pulling the sheets over them. Sliding closer to the redhead, he placed a soft kiss on the man's forehead.

"I love you, Rabi."

"Really?"

He kissed him again, smiling.

"Hai, really."

"Please be here when I wake up-"

"I will, because I love you."

The green-eyed male snuggled up to him, closing his eyes, smiling also.

"I love you too, Tykki."

* * *

_Hai, hai... I know I rushed the sex a bit. I was being timed..._

_Does anyone want to read a partner fic? Perhaps the following morning/next day?_

_I've already got some ideas... and it can be your present?_


End file.
